Bonita universidad
by Marta Kou
Summary: Kagome tiene un pasado que no recuerda, y cuando entra en la universidad empezará a recordar, el amor influira en descubrir el pasado pero ¿porque?
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todas!!!! Este es mi nuevo fic!!! Espero que os guste. Es un universo alterno.

Cuando empeze el pasado que esconde Kagome, ya tenía este en mente. El título no tiene nada que ver con la historia, porque todo es lo contrario a bonito.

Sin mas retrasos el primer capítulo

_**1-. Conociendo a Kagome.**_

-Basta, basta, por favor papa basta, no pegues a mama- una niña de siete años lloraba viendo como su padre pegaba a su madre.

- cállate niña tona, esto es por tu culpa- el hombre que estaba pegando a la mujer tendría como mucho 30 años, era alto de ojos marrones y con una expresión de furia en su cara. Este sujeto dejo a la pobre mujer y se giro a la niña, y entonces la pego a ella.

- No Kenji no, a la niña no por favor- una pobre mujer de 27 años al suelo, su pelo corto y rizado, estaba llorando, desde hace un tiempo que su marido la pegaba, pero porque….

- Tu cállate estúpida- el hombre volvió a pegar a la joven mujer.

- ¡Basta!- dijo la niña lo mas fuerte que pudo.

En el mundo real se vio a una joven de 18 años pelo azcabache, ojos chocolates, y ahora con una expresión de terror en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué? Otra vez el mismo sueño- estaba atormentada des de hacia 8 años tenía el mismo sueño uno y otra vez.

Miró el reloj y vio que no eran más que las tres, tenía que volver a dormir, lo intentó y así pasó una hora. Al final ya cansada de no poder dormir se levantó y se puso un chándal. Cuando termino ya eran las cuatro y media, perfecto para ir a correr un rato por el barrio, pensó, no hace ni mucho frío ni demasiado calor.

Cuando salió del edificio, ya había el portero limpiando la entrada.

-Hola Kouga- dijo la muchacha.

- Veo que no has perdido la costumbre de levantarte temprano- dijo el portero de unos 40 años, piel bronceada, ojos azules, y el cabello de color carbón recogido en una coleta.

- Kouga, me conoces lo suficiente para saber, que todo y que he ido de vacaciones, nunca me quedó dormida- dijo la joven

- Tienes razón Kagome, bueno te dejo que si no hoy no harás nada.

- Vale, cuídate- y se despidieron con un gesto de la mano.

Kagome, izo una vuelta por el barrio y volvió a su casa. Cuando entró en el recibidor eran las 7, aún tenía una hora para arreglarse e ir a la universidad. Su primer día y su primer año.

Pensaréis que porque vive sola, pues no vive sola, vive con su hermana Kikio, des de hace tres años, antes vivían ellas dos a casa de su abuela¿Por qué? Pues no lo sabía. Cuando Kikio tubo la mayoría de edad se fue a Tomoeda, una ciudad cerca de Tokio, donde había su universidad, Kagome, que estaba muy unida a ella la siguió y se instalaron las dos en un piso de alquiler. Aunque Kikio muchas veces no fuera a dormir a casa, no vivía sola.

Todo el mundo decían que tenían un gran parecido, pero lo que nadie sabia excepto su hermana y su abuela, era que ella era adoptada, pero eso nunca influyo en el afecto que su hermana y abuela le profesaban.

Terminó de arreglarse, iba vestida con un pantalón de cadera baja de color negro, que iba ajustado en los muslos y terminaba en campana, un top de color rosa, y de complementos un pañuelo violeta. No iba maquillada ni hacía falta, era una joven hermosa.

Cogió una carpeta y se fue a la universidad.

Allí había su mejor y única amiga Sango. ¿Por qué única? Muy fácil nunca había tenido amigas a parte de su hermana, hasta que vino a Tomoeda y conoció a Sango, bueno y Miroku, también se podría decir amigo, pero su mejor amiga era Sango, ella se comportó amable con ella cuando entro en secundaria, y la verdad estaba agradecida de Sango, al menos supo lo que era amistad. Pero ese día ella nunca lo olvidaría.

**Flash back**

- Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor.

- Buenos días profesor Hojo- dijeron los alumnos.

- tengo el honor de presentar a la señorita Higuharashi (no se si se escribe así)

Por la puerta entró una muchacha de 15 años, tez blanca, ojos de color almendra, con el uniforme del instituto, era una muchachita muy guapa, y eso los chicos lo notaron. Y las chicas se pusieron celosas excepto Sango.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente para nuestra Kagome, pero esa tranquilidad se desvaneció a la hora de la salida.

- Tu cara de ángel- una chica acorralo a Kagome a la pared- ¿te crees muy guapa verdad?

-¿Quién eres? Yo no te echo nada- decía la chica de pelos azcabaches intentando defenderse.

- ¿te piensas que con esa cara de nunca he roto plato vas a gustar a los chicos?- decía otra.

Entre tres la cogieron y la tiraron en un charco, se ensucio toda des de la cabeza hasta los pies. Esas chicas querían continuar insultándola, y pegándola, como lo habían echo hasta que la tiraron en el charco, pero alguien intervino.

- Que creéis que estáis haciendo- dijo una muchacha de ojos marrones, una larga cabellera morena sujeta en una cola baja.

- o no es Sango. ¡Que hacemos!- decían las chicas desesperadas

- Yo me largo- dijo una, y al final se fueron todas.

Sango ayudo a levantar a Kagome, la llevó al lavabo de chicas y Kagome se limpió un poquito, después fueron a la enfermería, haber las rascadas y los golpes de Kagome. Todo esto sin decir una palabra. Cuando estaban saliendo Kagome se atrevió a preguntar.

- por lo que he oído te llamas Sango. ¿Pero como es que te tienen tanto miedo?- le dijo Kagome a Sango

- Soy la capitana del grupo de Kendo. Tu te llamas higurahashi ¿pero y tu nombre?

- Que mal educada soy, me llamo Kagome. Y soy nueva, no sé porque pero nunca he tenido amigos, dicen que llevo mala suerte, así que yo de ti no me acercaría mucho a mi- decía Kagome con una expresión triste en la cara.

- Tonterías, yo quiero ser tu amiga y lo seré- decía Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿de verdad¿no te importa?- decía Kagome feliz

- De verdad

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y des de ese día Sango y yo somos las mejores amigas.

_**Fin del capítulo**_

¿Que os a parecido? Yo encuentro que no esta nada mal. Y vosotras que opináis. Espero que dejéis muchos post.

Xitos a todas

Atte. Marta kou


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola aquí va el siguiente capi! Espero recibir muchos más post que dos! Porque mi inspiración va gracias a vuestros ánimos.

_**2- ¿un chico que ya he visto?**_

Así las dos amigas se dirigieron dentro de la universidad. Era su primer día, y lo que le dolía a Kagome, era que no iría a clase con su amiga ya que ella estudiaba historia y Sango estudiaba veterinaria. En cambio Sango lo tenía bien porque Miroku estudiaba lo mismo que ella. A veces Kagome envidiaba a sango porque tenía alguien que la amaba, en cambio ella no tendría nunca alguien así, ya que los chicos solo se fijaban en su físico no en su interior.

Las dos se separaron y se fueron cada una a sus edificios correspondientes. Por el camino Kagome iba muy distraída y no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien, pero alguien muy maleducado.

-Mira por donde vas cría.- dijo un muchacho, alto atlético, peliplateado, con unos ojos color ámbar fríos como la nieve.

- A quién le llamas cría estúpido- decía Kagome muy mosqueada.

- A ti a quién más, o es que aparte de cría eres sorda.

Kagome estaba tan enrabiada que alzó la mano y le pego una cachetada. Se giró y se largo. En cambio el muchacho maleducado se quedó allí se podría decir con la boca abierto y con sus ojos echando chispas.

- Estas me las pagarás chiquilla, nadie le hace eso a Sesshoumaru y sale bien parado.

Sesshoumaru, era un niño rico, que lo tenía todo, bueno todo no des de hacía ocho años no tenía alegría¿Por qué? Por que hacía ocho años que no veía a su única amiga.

Mientras tanto Kagome echaba humo por las orejas, y todos los que habían a su alrededor se apartaban, porque de la cara de furia que traía daba miedo.

Pero en sus pensamientos había algo en ese chico que le resultaba muy familiar. Si tan solo recordase su infancia eso seria mucho mejor. Pero ahora era hora de ir a clase.

Paso toda la mañana pensando en ese chico de cabellos plateados y mirada fría, pero por mucho que intentaba recordar, lo único que conseguía era un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Al final decidió dejar de pensar en él. En cambió el chico peliplateado de antes, le sonaba de algo esa cría, pero no sabía de que.

Entonces empezó a recordar el día que le dijeron que no vería mas a su única amiga.

**Flash Back**

Un niño de de 12 años estaba sentado en la escalera de un templo esperado a su amiga. Hacia hora y media que la esperaba pero ella no llegaba. Al final decidió ir hacia a su casa, allí intentaría localizar a Kagome.

Cuando llegó a su casa, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de los Sashiro, pero nadie lo contestó.

Al final cansado de probar suerte en el teléfono, fue a buscar a su madre por si sabía algo de ellos.

Sesshoumaru entró en un gran salón, donde una mujer de cabellos peliplateados, se giró y miró a su hijo con tristeza. La pobre mujer pensó que como le podía decir a su hijo que ya no vería más a Kagome, que nadie sabía donde estaba, y que los padres de esta estaban muertos.

Sesshoumaru, apartado de la ruda realidad le pregunto a su madre inocentemente se sabia algo de Kagome. Ella solo dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, y se acercó a Sesshoumaru, le acarició la mejilla, y lo miró.

- Hijo, Kagome ya no volverá. Se que ya eres grande para saber…-lágrimas de los azules ojos de la madre brotaban- Han tenido un accidente, y Kagome desapareció no se a encontrado rastro de ella.

A Sesshoumaru le cayó el mundo al suelo. Ya nunca volvió a mostrar una sonrisa nunca más volvió a sonreír.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los dos dejaron de pensar y se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas, pero una sorpresa se encontrarían.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

Espero que les haya gustado, es bastante corto el capi, pero tranquilos hay muchas cosas por descubrir aún.

Atte. Marta Kou

Besos a todos.


	3. capitulo 3

Hola a todos se que he tardado un montón en subir el siguiente capi, pero hace una semana que no tengo Internet y hoy me lo han arreglado.

Capitulo 3. .

No, no podía ser cierto, no podía irse a vivir a casa del futuro marido de su hermana, eso no estaba en sus planes, ¿porqué justo ahora tenía que pasar eso?

Quería estar en su casa, no a casa de un futuro matrimonio, con el suegro y el hermano de Inuyasha, a quien por cierto no conocía. Ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer que estar allí. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era saber quien era en realidad, ya que diez años de su vida estaban en blanco, a excepción de su nombre y los sueños. Sabía que desde que nació se llamó Kagome ya que en una placa que llevaba decía Kagome, 01-10-88, o sea, la fecha de su cumpleaños. Pero ya no sabía nada más. Y encima tendría que ir a vivir a un lugar donde estaría constantemente vigilada por todo el mundo.

Y lo que más le preocupaba, era ir a vivir tan cerca de Inuyasha, su primer novio, no es lo que vosotras estáis pensando, no tenía envidia de su hermana, tampoco de que se casará con él, ni tampoco que eligiera a su hermana, simplemente la sensación de ser un adorno entre los dos.

La verdad Inuyasha y ella habrían terminado muy bien, aunque su relación de novios no funcionara, como amigos eran los mejores, además ella tenía la sensación de que ya estaba enamorada de alguien, y de que sería el primero y el último en su corazón. Con Inuyasha salió, por que pensaba que le gustaba pero eso era mentira, su instinto le decía que ella salió con él por que se parecía al amor que no lograba recordar.

Pero ahora no estaba para intentar recordar, tenía que buscar una solución y rápidamente, si no su hermana la llevaría a rastras hacía allí. Bueno ya pensaría algo mañana ahora tenía que dormir, mañana buscaría la solución a todos su problemas, aunque no se parecía en nada al domingo que ella había planeado, era más importante que no hacer nada como ella quería.

Kagome se hundió más debajo e las mantas y contuvo las ganas de bostezar. Poco a poco sus parpados pesaban más, y pronto se cerraron del todo para dar pasó al mundos de los sueños, donde manera inconsciente recordaba lo que olvidó.

**Sueño de kagome.**

Dámela….Sesshoumaru…dámela- una niña de cinco años intentaba a conseguir una pelota que un niño de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar tenia sostenida con la mano en alto

- No te la daré kagome…si la quieres cógela….aunque se que no podrás- Sesshoumaru se burlaba de la pobre kagome, y la pobre harta empezó a llorar desconsolada.- Anda Kagome- le decía un abatido Sesshoumaru por haber echo llorar a Kagome- ten la pelota- Kagome paró en seco de llorar y dibujó una inmensa sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias Sesshoumaru- dijo la pequeña- ¿Quieres jugar?

Sesshoumaru negó lentamente con la cabeza, esa kagome era muy extraña, pero él la quería un montón, con una leve sonrisa se despidió de kagome, pero kagome como siempre antes de que él se fuera le dijo.

Sesshoumaru mañana vendrás ¿verdad?- dijo la niña con los ojos brillantes al ver a su amigo, él simplemente asintió, y continuo con su camino, pero otra vez ella lo detuvo- Sessh…¿verdad que me quieres?- él con una sonrisa dijo que si con la cabeza- ¿y te casaras conmigo cuando sea mayor?- él le izo gracia la pregunta, y simplemente contestó que si, él pensaba que lo olvidaría esa tontería…pero nunca se habría imaginado que esa sería la última cosa que kagome le dijera.

**Fin del sueño de kagome**

Kagome ese día se despertó con una sonrisa, no sabía lo que había soñado, pero sabia que era alguna cosa bonita. Se vistió con un chándal, y se puso a pensar que podría hacer por no ir a vivir con su hermana, el novio de esta y la familia…pero demasiado tarde por pensar, Kikio a pareció como por arte de magia delante de ella, sin decir una palabra la cogió, la arrastró hasta el portal del edificio y la metió en un coche, en el asiento de atrás. Kagome lo único que podía pensar era "o no, ahora si que has metido la pata kagome, ahora te iras a vivir a un lugar donde no quieres".

Pensaréis porque no le dice que no quiere ir a vivir con ella, pero es una promesa que se izo al principió cuando fue adoptada por la familia de Kikio.

Kikio cuando era pequeña tenía leucemia, y sus padres no tenían las esperanzas que se recuperara, por eso decidieron adoptar a una chica, para que Kikio no estuviera sola, ya que como Kikio se pasaba los días en el hospital no tenía amigas.

Los padres de Kikio, fueron a un centro de adopción, hi allí encontraron a Kagome, también sola, y decidieron que las dos se podían hacer amigas y así no estar solas. Ellos sabían de la falta de memoria de Kagome, y también que era un año más pequeña que Kikio. Cuando los papeles estuvieron listos, a kagome le presentaron a su hermana. Kagome al ver a su nueva hermana tan enferma, se prometió que todo lo que Kikio pidiera ella se lo conseguiría.

Kagome, con estos pensamientos, y una Kikio feliz llegaron, a una gran mansión, estaba lejos de la ciudad, y se podía a preciar, muchos árboles. Todo era muy hermoso, des de la entrada hasta la fachada, y seguramente el interior también. Pero ella no quería estar allí, como siempre allí ella sobraba, al igual que en casa de los difuntos padres de Kikio. Aunque en casa de la abuela Kaede (abuela de Kikio) se sintió como en casa, des de la primera vez la adoptaron.

En la entrada los esperaba Inuyasho, y supuso que el hombre mayor, que se parecía tanto a Inuyasha era su padre. Kikio, como siempre, des de que supero la leucemia, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de recaer, fue corriendo enérgicamente a los brazos de Inuyasha. Quien lo diría Kikio alegre siempre con una sonrisa, y ella con sonrisas limitadas, solo para los seres queridos.

Para ser un año menor que Kikio, kagome era más tranquila, hasta parecía más grande que Kikio, pero eso no era algo que a kagome le preocupase, ella siempre velaría por su hermana.

A paso tranquilo se fue acercando donde la pareja hablaba felizmente, y el padre los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Kikio entonces se dispuso hacer las presentaciones.

- Inutaisho, te presnto a mi hermana Kagome- kagome extendió la mano, y Inutaisho la apretó suavemente pero firme. Kagome por este echo, noró que ese hombre era bueno, amable, y comprensivo en casa, pero en los negocios, era firme en su propósito, y una fiera defendiendo su terreno.

Des de que ella recordaba, siempre al tocar la mano de una persona, sabía como era. Llamadle don, o intuición como queráis, la cuestión era que Kagome se fiaba de ello y no tenía ninguna duda. Pensó que tampoco sería tan malo vivir allí, con Inu padre e inu hijo.

- Un placer conocerlo señor Mikague- dijo educadamente kagome

inutaisho solo se rió al comparar varias hermanas, una alegre y despreocupada, que ha veces se olvidaba de usar la educación, aunque él lo encontraba muy diviertido, y la otra, seria educada, y pero lo que pudo ver muy resrvada.

- espero que os sintáis como en casa- dijo inutaisho – siento mucho que no puedas conocer a mi hijo mayor, pero tiene que estudiar.- calló durante unos instantes dudando lo que iba a decir- perdona el atrevimiento, pero tu rostro se me hace vagamente familiar, aunque es imposible ya que ella desapareció hace diez años.

Lo que dijo Inutasho, dejó mucho que pensar en kagome, pero las preguntas que quería hacerle, las haría cuando tuviera mas familiaridad con él. Pero por ahora quería conocer al misterioso hermano de Inuyasha, el nombredo muchas veces, tanto por Kikio como por Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru

Fin del capítulo

Espero que os haya gustado, bueno espero que me perdonéis no haberlo actualizado rápido, si no muy tarde. Pero no sabía como terminar el capi.


	4. capitulo 4

Hola!!!!!!!! Aquí va el siguiente capi. Esta vez lo he subido más rápido jajajajajaja. Quiero hacer un par de confeciones. 1er No es un fic normal, o sea con personas normales que no tienen ni poderes ni na…nop es un fic donde habra mágia y cosas fantásticas, que desgraciadamente no hay en la vida rea. 2n Si no os gusta la idea, me lo haceis saber, aunque sintiendolo mucho, no lo cambiaré. Por que sinceramente no me gustan las historias normales donde son personas normales, no se si mentendeis, pero ahora sin mas retrasos la conti.

Capítulo 4

Kagome despertó de pronto, estaba en su nueva cama, con una habitación que era igual que su antiguo departamento. Pero eso no era lo importante, notó como si algo la estubiera llamando, se vistió rápido para que ese presentimiento no se fuera.

Cuando se termino de vestir se salió de su habitación, aunque no conocia la casa, no le fue muy difícil salir, pero no por la puerta principal si no por la trasera. El presentimiento de que llamaban se esfumó, y como despertando de un sueño, se dijo que lo que hacía era una tonteria. Pero entonces hubo algo que le llamó el atención, en el patio trasero de esa gran casa había un sendero, se veía que estaba bastante abandonado. La curiosidad de Kagome no pudo más y decidió ir haber el lugar donde iba ese sendero.

Por otro lado Sesshoumaru, estaba en un templo, pensando en la futura cuñada y su hermna, pero eso paso en segundo plano cuando recuerdos de su amiga de la infancia le invadieron. Recordaba como cada día kagome le preguntaba si le quería, pero el último dia que la vió, pensó, que las últimas palabras le sorprendieron.

**Flash Back**

Sesshoumaru mañana vendrás ¿verdad?- dijo la niña con los ojos brillantes al ver a su amigo, él simplemente asintió, y continuo con su camino, pero otra vez ella lo detuvo- Sessh…¿verdad que me quieres?- él con una sonrisa dijo que si con la cabeza- ¿y te casaras conmigo cuando sea mayor?- él le izo gracia la pregunta, y simplemente contestó que si, él pensaba que lo olvidaría esa tontería…pero nunca se habría imaginado que esa sería la última cosa que kagome le dijera.

**Fin del Flash back**

Cuando lo recordaba le hacía mucha gracia, aunque el amo cada fibra de esa chiquilla, era muy gracioso, solo tenia 12 años y estaba enamorado hasta la médula de una de ocho, pero tenía que ser realista, la tenía que olvidar, ella ya nunca estaría más con él, aunque nunca perdió la esperanza de que ella volviera, con su sonrisa, pero habían pasado diez años.

Claro que salió con chicas, y hasta había tenido encuentros carnales, pero nunca con amor. Y irónicamente con todas la chicas que salía se parecian un poco a Kagome, o todas era con pelo azcabache, o con los ojos marrones,

Sintió un sonido en su espalda, y se giró rápidamente alerta a quien invadía su territorio.

(Minutos antes)

Kagome aún seguía el sendero, y una sensación de dejavu la invadió, rápidamente sacó ese pensamiento de su mente, y continuo con el camino. Cuando vio el final del camino tropezó con una lata, suerte que su equilibrio era bueno por que si no ahora ella estaría en el suelo.

-Tu que haces aquí- dijo una voz muy fría y amenazadora.

Kagome se asustó y al final fue al suelo, sin querer mirar al dueño de esa voz, se levantó y sin mirar a aún punto fijo, maldijo entre dientes

- Perdón, he venido por curiosidad- con gran valor Kagome se dirigió donde sintió la voz, girando la cabeza lentamente, al final lo vi.

Kagome vio los ojos mas fascinantes que hubiera visto nunca, sus ojos ámbar fue lo que vio primero, eran como los ojos de un gato, iluminados por la oscuridad. Pronto no resistió esa mirada y la desvió. Tan asustada que estaba que no vió que estaba en un templo, pero cuando lo vio, varios sentimientos la invadieron, tristeza, alegría, repugnancia, pero sobretodo un sentimiento de amor.

Kagome extrañada y como hipnotizada por esos sentimientos se fue acercando, a la puerta que habría la casa que estaba en ese templo, pero antes de abrirla se desmayó, y una persona apareció delante de ella.

Sesshoumaru atento a los movimientos de esa extraña, vió como se acercaba a la casa de su antigua amiga, iba ha pararla pero vio como se desmayó. Extrañado por el repentino desmayo de esa chica, se acercó pero antes de dar un paso mas apareció una mujer de la nada delante de esa chiquilla.

Sesshoumaru, miro la mujer que apareció y pronto la reconoció, la mujer que des de hace diez años torturaba sus sueños, una mujer que torturaba su vida con sueños de su mejor amiga.

La mujer que apareció solo miraba a Kagome, entonces alzó la vista y vio al otro ser de su rompecabezas, sonrió misteriosamente mirándolo. Ante este acto Sesshoumaru solo se extraño. Lo único coherente que pasaba por la cabeza de él era que seguramente estaba soñando.

Sin perder de vista a la mujer "fantasma" vio como se agachaba, y pocía la mano en la frente de la chiquilla. Alucinando vio como a esa chiquilla le salía un símbolo, que no logro descifrar. De repente la mujer apareció delante de él y le hacía lo mismo. En la frente de Sesshoumaru el símbolo era la luna, y en la de Kagome era la estrella.

La mujer después de estas acciones desapareció de delante de ellos dos.

Sesshoumaru, no podía estar mas extrañado, supuso que fue una alucinación lo que le pasó, así que decidió ir haber como estaba la chiquilla. Se agacho la sacudo y despertó, entonces mutuamente se reconocieron.

-Tú!!!!!- dijeron ambos a la vez

Todo se quedó en silencio, los dos se contemplaban con ojos calculadores, haber quien era el que ganaba la batalla.

- Perdón por la cachetada- dijo kagome entre dientes. Sesshoumaru solo izo una sonrisa triunfal.

- Así me gusta que te des cuentas de tus errores- dijo Sesshoumaru arrogantemente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo recordando que ella no debería estar aquí.

- No te importa- la mirada de Sesshoumaru fue suficiente para que Kagome empezara hablar- Kikio, mi hermana se va a casar, y me ha arrastrado a vivir en casa de su novio. Después me fui a dormir, y me desperté como si algo me llamara, cuando llegué al patio trasero de donde estoy viviendo la sensación desapareció, y vi un sendero, así que lo seguí y fui a parar aquí- de tan rápido que lo dijo Sesshoumaru se quedo con los ojos como platos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que esa era la hermana de la novia de su hermano.

- Tu eres Kagome Higurashi- no era una pregunta era una afirmación, ella solo se quedó sorprendida, y entonces dijo su nombre y ella lo entendió- Sesshoumaru Migague.

- No por favor Dios, dime que esto es una mentira- decía con lágrimas en los ojos kagome.

- Es verdad- y perdiendo un momento su frialdad, sesshoumaru sonrío como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía, ¿Por qué? Le izo mucha gracia la escena de Kagome.

En un lugar no muy lejos de allí una mujer los observaba, con una sonrisa en la cara y con un susurro apenas audible dijo "pronto despertará la luna y la estrella, dos personas que se complementan, dos símbolos que están juntos por naturaleza"

Fin del capítulo

¿Os a gustado? Espero que si. Espero que me dejéis muchos post!!!!!!

Un beso a todos Marta Kou.


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola aquí va el capítulo 5………..jajaja….siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capi

**Capítulo 5**

La noche anterior para kagome fue muy extraña, el chico que conoció a la universidad, no tenía nada que ver con el de la noche anterior. Cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta de que estaba triste, como desecho, pero lo que mas le impresiono fue su sonrisa.

Ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso tenía que ir a la universidad, pero la sensación que en ese templo alguna cosa la llamaba era cada vez mas intensa.

Lo raro no era ni Sesshoumaru, ni esa sensación de que algo la llamaba, no, era que esa noche no tubo ninguna pesadilla.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, se baño y se vistió, se puso un pantalón negro de cintura baja, con un jersey blanco y rosa sin mangas.

Cuando estuvo lista bajo al comedor, un gran comedor, donde una mesa enorme estaba en medio de la sala. En la cabeza de la mesa, había sentado Inutaisho, en el lado derecho Inuyasha y a su lado Kikio, en el lado izquierdo estaba Sesshoumaru, y por mala suerte supo que a ella le tocaba estar a su lado, ya que el lugar de su lado estaban los platos, pero vacío.

Se sentó echa un manojo de nervios, nadie lo notó excepto Kikio, que al ser su hermana sabía todo de ella. No sabía porque estaba nerviosa, ni porque esa sensación de familiaridad con esa familia desde que llegó en esa casa.

El desayuno estaba exquisito, los huevos revueltos acompañados de el zumo de naranja era para lamerse los dedos. Kagome pensó que para ser ricos tenían muy poca avaricia y eso definitivamente le gustaba.

Al terminar de comer, todos se pusieron en marcha para ir a la universidad, Kikio iría con Inuyasha, y supuestamente ella tendría que ir con Sesshoumaru, pero prefirió ir con tren, ya que ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

Pero que lejos estaba de ir a la universidad, por que al pasar por delante de las escaleras del templo, para ir a la estación de trenes, un presentimiento le dijo que tenía que entrar en la casa que había allí.

Subiendo las escaleras, llegó al lugar de la noche anterior, esta vez al ver la puerta de la casa, no la invadieron los sentimientos que tubo, simplemente una alegría profunda, como si encontrara por fin su casa.

Al entrar en la casa, Kagome se desmayó, y todo sus recuerdos se vinieron en mente, pero uno muy importante, la elegida de la perla….

Kagome despertó después de dos horas, recordaba todo, las peleas de sus padres por que la perla la había elegido a ella, los ratos buenos, los malos, y los ratos al lado de Sesshoumaru Mikague, si lo conocía, pero por su bien valía mas que pensase que Kagome Seno estaba muerta.

Salió de su antigua casa y fue rumbo a la mansión que estaba al lado, ahora lo más importante era que ninguno de esa casa se enterase que era su antigua vecina, si no los problemas recaerían sobre ellos.

Se fue a su habitación y meditó los pasos que tendría que seguir a partir de ahora. Aún recordaba la leyenda de esa perla de diamantes tallados a mano por una exterminadora de demonios de la era Sengoku. Aunque ella nos e creía la mitada de la historia era muy bonita y también triste.

Se ve que hace mucho tiempo existía una sacerdotisa que era a la vez exterminadora de demonios, ella vivía en una aldea y era perseguida por todos los demonios de ese lugar. Un día la sacerdotisa conoció un demonió que no era bueno, pero tampoco malo. El demonio estaba muy mal herido cuando la sacerdotisa, cuyo nombre era Midoriko, lo salvó y le limpio y curo las heridad día a día hasta que se curo, en ese corto espacio de tiempo la sacerdotisa conoció al demonio como si de un amigo de toda la vida se tratase, y al final se enamoró, pero el demonio un día ya no estaba en la cueva que ella lo estaba sanando. Ella desdichada tallo con diamante una piedra echa de diamantes, donde puso sus mas valiosos sentimientos, amor, amistad, odio, tristeza, alegría y valentía. Aquella piedra se convirtió en algo muy poderoso, y para que ningún humano o demonio la poseyera la lanzó en un pozo. Pasaron años y años hasta que un día la perla fue encontrada por un monje, y a partir de allí pasó de generación en generación, esperando la elegida de esa piedra. Pero durante los años que pasaron nunca se supo que paso con la sacerdotisa que lloraba a las estrellas por el amor del demonio, y del demonió que contemplaba a su humana des de la luna.

Kagome suspiró, esa historia era muy ficticia, nunca se la creyó, aunque ella fuese tal elegida. Aunque eso le pasó por curiosa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Una Kagome de seis años jugaba con una pelota en el patio trasero que había detrás del templo de su familia, jugando, jugando, se le escapó la pelota y fue ha dar a la capilla donde veneraban la perla, a ella le tenían prohibido entrar, pero era muy curiosa, y siempre sentía que algo la llamaba. Empujó la puerta despacito, para que si alguien estaba adentro no la pillara, al final vio que no había nadie y fue donde había un altar con la perla reluciente. Esa capilla era un poco tétrica, no había luz eléctrica, ni ventanas, la única luz era la de las velas que se estaban consumiendo.

Hechizada por el resplandor de la perla cogió la perla, y una luminosa luz iluminó el templo. Sus padres corrieron donde estaba la capilla, y encontraron a Kagome desmayada, pero la perla mágicamente flotaba, y allí supieron que la elegida había llegado.

Sus padres no lo tamaron nada bien, ya que según las leyendas la pobre elegida tendría que superar pruebas llenas de dolor y desesperación.

Al final de tanto recordar kagome se durmió, pero alguien velaba sus sueños, alguien que ella no había visto nunca, pero que estaba ligado al destino de las estrellas y la luna.

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru estaba muy extraño, tenía el sentimiento de haber encontrado algo que uno busca durante tanto y tanto tiempo.

Des de hacía unas cuantas horas se sentía completo, pero extrañamente la persona que lo hacía sentir completo cuando eran pequeños, estaba muerta. Al recordarla se puso triste, porque kagome Seno era su vida, ella era la alegría en persona, su alegría, su droga para volar. Pero parecía que esa droga volvió y muy en su contra se sentía feliz, aunque no era al lado de aquella persona que el tanto quería, no quería no amaba. Puede que él cuando empezó amarla solo fuera un crío que apenas sabía de la vida, pero la amaba tanto que sabía que era el verdadero y el único.

Suspiró, y se imagino a la Kagome que le robó el corazón, pero de pronto la imagen cambió a kagome Higurahi, aquella chica que des de hacía mucho tiempo le hizo sonreír.

Sesshoumaru se enfado al pensar en ella, por que pensaba que estaba traicionando a su preciada amada.

Pero él no lo sabía que eran la misma persona, que aquella persona que él tanto ansiaba ver, qra que en la que en un día consiguió entrar en su mente ¿y corazón?

_**FIN DEL CAPIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Que os a parecido, después de estar unas largas semanas desaparecida no es mucho, pero espero que os guste.

La verdad no tenía mucha inspiración….uffff….estaba en blanco….aunque puede que no os guste…..pero…..

Bueno espero recibir muchos post….y algunas reprimiendas…….

Muchos besos marta kou


	6. Aviso importante

Hola!!!!! Siento mucho los que os voy a decir, pero tranquilas que no es tan grabe como para dejar el fic. Lo que pasa es que tardare mucho en actualizar, y yo ahora os explicare el porque.

Ha empezado un nuevo curso, y yo hago 1ero de batxillerato, quiero esr medico, y para eso necesito mucha nota y tengo que estudiar mucho, ademas me paso mas de 5 horas haciendo deberes y trabajo, por eso no tengo tiempo de actualizar. Espero que cuando tenga un poco de tiempo libre, aunque lo dudo, por que cada semana tengo un exàmen, subiré algun capitilo.

Seguramente tendreis que esperar a la navidad, y me gustaría que me esperéis.

Lo siento mucho por haceros esto, pero mi sueño es convertirme en medico, espero que me entendáis.

Para mis queridas lectoras, muchos besos.

Marta Kou


End file.
